


when I first meet you

by Annanai



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Teenagers, school love
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 00:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16713097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annanai/pseuds/Annanai





	1. Chapter 1

第一次见到Mark Zuckerberg时，我就被他深深吸引了。

那是一个暖洋洋的夏日午后，我们全家从圣保罗搬来纽约。我曾问过爸爸为什么会搬得这么远，他没有回答我，大概又是个关于大人的不能说的原因，但这里是世界上最酷的地区之一，我已经开始期待起以后的生活。

当时我正帮忙把杂物搬进屋子，其中一个箱子里的皮球不安分地掉下来，飞快滚过草坪和柏油路，冲向对面的院子。我追着皮球跑过去，就这样，我第一次见到了Mark。他比我矮半个头，穿着宽松的睡衣裤，上面缀满五颜六色的爱心形状，正握着一截树枝生气地抽打门廊下的灌木丛，棕色的发卷因为他的动作一颠一颠的。我停住脚步，离他只有几步远，皮球则停在了我和他之间。

他起初没有看向我，等他转过身，我便立刻被他湛蓝的双眼吸引住了。那是一双明亮清澈的眼睛，在他白白的肌肤衬托下像两粒可爱的宝石。此刻它们正直直地盯着我，带着一点困惑和惊讶，或许还有些紧张，因为下一秒他就拔腿溜进房门里。我有点失望，本来还想和新邻居打声招呼，不过来日方长，想到以后有这样一位可爱的伙伴相陪，我还是很开心地回了家。

第二天早上，我被一连串清脆的门铃声吵醒了。从房间的窗户看去，是新邻居在和妈妈说话。等等，在那位女士身后扭捏着身体，一脸不情愿的小男孩不就是昨天我遇到的那位吗？我马上有了精神，迅速洗漱，穿好衣服，还不忘在镜子前理了理发型，一切准备妥当后，我蹬蹬蹬跑下楼，站到妈妈身边。

“......哦，他来了，这是我儿子Eduardo，Eduardo这是我们的新邻居Karen和她的儿子Mark”她说。

我彬彬有礼地握住Karen的手，接着伸到Mark面前，想象他的手掌多么柔软白皙。但是对方显然没有给我这个机会，他依旧怯怯地躲在妈妈身后，露出半个脑袋，眼睛机警地审视着我，仿佛我伸出的不是象征友好的手而是什么可怕的爪子。我顿时有些泄气，莫名的难过涌上心头弄得我鼻尖酸酸的，但是下一秒我就看到了曙光。Mark并不是厌恶我，而是太过害羞了！我从他涨红的脸颊了解到一切！他一定是碍于妈妈在场才不愿和我握手的。妈妈和Zuckerberg太太开始攀谈起来，而我在一旁偷偷瞄着Mark。

他皮肤很白，高挺的鼻梁附近散落着几颗淡淡的雀斑，乱蓬蓬的卷发支棱着被它的主人抓来抓去显得更乱了，而他的牙齿正在不停折磨自己的嘴唇。我还想继续描绘下去，但Mark的目光捕捉到我的，于是我很不好意思地低下头，正巧听到Zuckerberg太太和我妈妈的对话。

“Eduardo实在太好了，我们家里都是女孩，他又是个这么好的孩子，我甚至希望Mark有个这样的哥哥。”

听到这里我仰起头，“他完全可以，Eduardo性格很好，他会和Mark成为好朋友的”我妈妈回答，同时看向我。

我认真冲他们点头，然后将目光转向Mark。他接下来的反应完全出乎我的意料，只见他红着脸，用力挣脱出他妈妈的双手然后跑回了对面的小屋。

Zuckerberg太太叫了他几声但没有回应，她有些尴尬地冲我们笑笑，“这孩子缺乏安全感，抱歉。”不过我知道他到底是怎么回事。

上学那天我起的很早，第一个冲到校车站等车。过了一会儿来的人开始变多，作为新来的，我还不太好意思和他们搭话，不过有几个人很好。简短的聊天后我已经认识了一个娃娃脸红头发的犹太男孩，和一个金色及肩短发气质古典的男孩。他们为我即将到来的校园生活提供了一些有用的信息，比如那边两个长得一模一样的男孩不要去招惹，谁是学校里喜欢搭讪女孩的花花公子，以及哪几位女生是他们心中的辣妹。

我们谈的很开心，眼看校车就要来了可我还没看到Mark的影子。终于在大家陆陆续续上车时，我看到Mark拖拉着脚步在半条街外慢吞吞走着。他走的实在太慢了，我不得不让司机等了他一会，之后才看到他十分不情愿地上了车，径直走到校车最后一排的角落里。

我拿不准是不是应该跑去和他搭话，他看上去十分难过，于是我选择去和刚认识的金发男生坐在一起。校车启动了，Mark的眼睛始终没有从玻璃上移开，我猜他可能不怎么期待开学，旁边的红头发男生一直和他窃窃私语，他也没理。他叫什么来着？好像是Dustin。

“坐在角落那个男孩怎么了？”我问旁边的男生。

“Mark？你等着看吧。”Chris叹了口气，继续看他的书。

车子离街区越来越远，我听见后排传来低低的啜泣，随着车子加速声音慢慢加大，终于累积成一道尖利的哭嚎。像是早就料到似的，所有人都转向最后一排看着声音的来源——Mark。

他们开始大笑，车上顿时一阵沸腾，司机不得不猛摁喇叭，但没有什么用，孩子们依然在笑，Mark依然在哭，好像周围的人不存在，只是单纯的发泄而已。最后司机喊了一句：“Mark坚持一周不哭，我就给大家发糖吃，人人有份！”

有几个孩子带头喊着：don’t cry Mark！don’t cry Mark！几个人变成一群人，接着几乎一车人都在喊don’t cry Mark！声音快要把校车掀翻。

我捅捅旁边的Chris“没有人站出来说点什么吗？”

Chris耸肩“Mark不会停的，我们试过。”他冲Dustin的方向点点头。

我搞不懂为什么他们都在笑Mark，他很害羞也很可爱，关键是，那是Mark！我想起昨天答应zuckerberg太太的事情，然后决定是时候停止这一切了。

“太过分了！你们这是欺负人！”我想也没想就横在Mark面前，冲着他们大声说。

没想到还挺管用，渐渐地所有人都不笑了，大家觉得没意思就都回到自己座位上，Mark也没有了哭声。我转过头，看见他一脸惊呆的表情，还有两道泪痕挂在脸上。

我拍拍他的后背安慰几句，这时车到站了。车门一开，Mark像上次那样抓起书包第一个冲下车，在我面前消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

我，Mark Zuckerberg，自认为十岁以前的生活还算风平浪静，直到那个夏天一辆卡车停在我家对面，永远打破了我“平静”的生活。

几个星期前我就听爸爸妈妈说过，对面的房子卖掉了，马上会有一家人搬进来，成为我们的新邻居。我听了这个消息并不激动，依然盘算着怎么在假期最后几天逃避该死的开学。

开学前两天，我们的邻居终于来了。其实我并不在意这事，在拖拖拉拉做完家务活后，我终于有机会往阳台窗户上偷偷瞄上那么一眼，就当满足下我的好奇心。听说他们是从巴西来的，我还从没有见过巴西人，他们的皮肤会是那种闪亮的古铜色吗？我很想知道。这时我看到一个男孩抱着箱子走进对面的房门，看起来和我差不多大。同龄人！我内心警铃大作，老实说我不是个合群的人，一群叽叽喳喳的孩子更是让我厌烦，他们给我的感觉大多蠢兮兮的，我一秒钟都不想和他们有过多相处，这也是我为什么痛恨学校。Dustin除外，他有时会给我带最新的电子游戏，所以他不蠢......

“快看！对面来了个男孩子！”

Rendi的声音打断了我的思绪，我姐姐尖叫着冲过来，和两个妹妹一起把我从有利位置挤走了。你看，这就是家里都是姐妹的好处。我很生气地出了门，拿着树枝抽打灌木丛表示我的不满。

我正磨练自己的剑法时，传来有人跑动的声音，越来越近，好像在我身后停了下来。我愣住，慢慢转过身，直直地撞上他的眼睛。那是双巧克力色的眼睛，有点惊讶地看着我，随后他就冲我笑了起来，就像他眼睛里的巧克力也跟着融化了一样。

我大脑一片空白，就这样盯着他，突然，窗户旁传来Rendi爆炸般地笑声，于是我做了一个十岁男子汉唯一能做的事情——一溜烟跑回家。

我的三个姐妹已经笑得直不起腰了，我恶狠狠地瞪了她们一眼，她们笑得更大声了。我生气地跑上楼把自己反锁在屋里，直到吃晚饭时才肯下来。

 

第二天早上，我还沉浸在美梦里时，妈妈把我叫醒了。

“Mark，我们去跟新邻居打个招呼好不好。”

我继续和被子做殊死抵抗，“为什么是我，Rendi看上去很想去，为什么不是她。”

“Eduardo和你差不了多大，相信我，你们会成为好朋友的。”

虽然一脸不情愿，我还是被妈妈带到Saverin家门口。Saverin太太是个美丽的女人，她称赞了妈妈带来的小甜饼，接着两个人开始寒暄。我一直待在妈妈身后，思忖着什么时候能结束，我已经对家里的游戏机饥渴难耐，只想赶紧回家玩新游戏，正想着这件事，一个人忽然出现在门廊边。

我不知道该如何描述此刻心情，和昨天一样他又毫无征兆地出现在我面前，而这一次我终于可以把他看的清清楚楚。

他有一双巧克力色的大眼睛，这是我昨天就注意到的，皮肤是好看的蜜色，也许和他来的地区不无关系，头发有型又上翘好像脱离了地心引力。现在他的脸上又露出了温暖的笑容，对我，或者对我妈妈，我感觉有点脸红，不自觉地朝妈妈的身后又缩了缩。

他看到我缩起身子，伸出的手顿时僵住了，下一秒若无其事地抽回手，时不时侧头听两位妈妈的谈话。

他看上去不太蠢，我心里想。在陌生人面前我总是很紧张，他们让我感到浑身不自在，然而这次有些不同，我感觉自己不讨厌他。我装作不经意地朝他撇去一眼，发现他正在偷偷看我，然后迅速低下头，有些不好意思。我更困惑了，不知道如何解释现在纠结的心情。

妈妈看上去很喜欢Eduardo，但是当她建议我们成为好朋友时，我一下子脸烧的通红。没有多想什么，我直接跑回家，关上门的瞬间松了口气。天知道我是怎么了，我发誓从来没有过那种感觉。吃过晚饭后，我决定把这件事放到一边不再想它，毕竟明天就要开学了。

我讨厌学校，更讨厌离开家。家给我独特的安全感，即使是吱吱作响的摇椅和工作起来轰隆作响的旧洗衣机都让我感觉十分舒适，我可以在院子里练习挥剑（树枝）一下午，也不想被体育课上的躲避球砸中脑袋。每次我都会因为离开家崩溃大哭，为此我还去看过医生——也没让我好受多少。妈妈一直让我勇敢起来，但有时候我就是忍不住。

开学第一天总是最艰难的，我使出浑身解数拖延上学的时间，只为了可以在家里多呆一会儿。妈妈看出我的心思，不过没有说什么，送我出门时她轻轻吻了我的额头并且小声鼓励着我。不能让她失望，我这样想着，可还是不争气地吸起了鼻子。

跳上校车，我径直走向最后一排的角落。

“Hey，Mark，你今天看起来不错。”Dustin先跟我打了招呼。

我没理他，继续沉浸在焦虑和空虚中，把脸贴在玻璃上往外瞧。眼看着校车离家越来越远，我终于压抑不住自己，心里的难受和失落灼烧着我，就像一壶烧开的水。我开始不断啜泣，接着，我开始大哭。

同样的场景已经重复很多次了，所有人因为我的哭声纷纷回头张望，然后是笑声。Dustin应该已经捂住了耳朵，可是我不想停下来，我还没有哭够。司机的提议没有让他们安静下来，反而有人开始喊don’t cry Mark！我觉得自己受到了侮辱，于是哭得更大声了。

我以为我会和他们对峙到校车到站，但这时有个声音盖过了他们。

“太过分了！你们这是欺负人！”

Eduardo站在我面前冲他们喊。

我呆住了，也忘了哭这件事。从来没有人能打断我的哭声，没有人。对峙的气氛奇怪地被瓦解了，Eduardo做出鸡妈妈的姿势护住我，为我出了头。他转过来对我说“好了，没事了。”用手指抹掉我脸上的泪珠，还拍拍我的后背，像是我的什么守护神一样。

再也没有比这更尴尬的事情了。车一到站，我抓起书包就冲下去，根本不敢往回看，生怕Eduardo追上我。


	3. Chapter 3

自从在校车上帮了Mark之后，我们的关系好像更亲密了一些。好吧，一开始他还是不愿意搭理我，每次见到我时都显得很窘迫，不过一段时间后他的态度慢慢缓和下来。我们一起上体育课，课间会打照面，午饭坐在一起吃，哦对，还有Chris和Dustin。我们几乎变成了完美的四骑士，除了我和Chris在一个班级，Mark和Dustin在另一个班级这点。

大概是我来这儿的第二个月，Mark允许我可以时不时来家里找他玩。不得不说他对电子游戏真的很在行，每次屏幕上出现“you lose”的提示都让我很沮丧，但Mark还是能让他的人物跳上跳下，穿过障碍，完成任务。

我们就这样度过了大部分的夏日时光，有时我还会带着作业来找Mark，他是个很好的学习搭档。我很喜欢看Mark努力学习的样子，为此我牺牲了大部分自己的学习时间。下午的阳光照在皮肤上感觉暖洋洋的，像温暖的光圈环抱着我和Mark。我经常会在写作业的时候偷偷看他，情不自禁地嘴角上扬，他的侧脸在阳光下显得温柔许多，蓝色的眼睛泛着亮晶晶的光芒，更加好看了。偶尔他也会发现我在看他，然后每次他都会脸红着转过去接着做他的作业，这实在太可爱了，不是吗。

他也会帮我弄懂一些我不会的习题，小老师一样问问题让我回答，歪着头看我，像在严肃思考着什么。我发誓，这真的只有一次，我被他的样子逗笑了。你不能否认那样有些过分可爱，尤其当他咬着笔盖努力想答案时或是在我笑了之后，努力板起脸装作生气的样子。不过那次我知道他是真的生气了，为此他整整一天没有理我，回家的时候甚至没让我坐在他旁边，直到我和他说清那不是对他的嘲笑，并且提出承担午饭时的小甜饼作为代价，他才答应不再生我的气。

 

妈妈很喜欢Zuckerberg一家人，有次吃晚饭时，她向我们宣布了一个消息。

“我想请我们的邻居一起吃个晚餐，作为邻居之间的互动。”她说。

我很开心她能这么说。他们一家都是非常可爱的人，我猜妈妈和我想的一样。

于是隔天上学我就把这件事告诉了Mark。

“我已经听说了，Rendi看起来特别期待，女孩子是不是都这样？我搞不懂。妈妈说让我们穿的不要太随便，那是什么意思？我需要穿衬衫吗？”Mark投给我一个询问的眼神。

他这是向我讨教穿衣搭配吗？我不太确定。不过衬衫确实是个好选择，我跟他说了自己的想法之后，他若有所思地点点头，似乎拿定了主意。

虽然我不知道那天Mark会穿什么，不过我已经开始想象他穿正装的样子，好吧退后一步，衬衫也不错，鉴于他总会穿一些宽松肥大的衣服，正装应该没什么希望。

临近正式晚餐那几天，我一直处于非常高兴的状态，连Walsh先生的拼写作业都没有那么让人讨厌，我甚至在他的课上拿了个A，还被他在全班学生面前表扬了一番。我想这大概也是一个快乐的因素，但另一方面周末的晚餐对我的吸引力远远大于拼写课上得了个A。

我发现自己变得紧张起来，就像演员快要上台之前的那种感觉。我不知道Mark的家人会不会喜欢我。Mark的姐姐总在我摁响门铃时把Mark的名字喊得震天响“Mark！亲爱的弟弟！你的帅哥邻居又来找你了！”她弄得我很尴尬，我只好求她不要这样干，然后被一路小跑着下楼的Mark拖进卧室里。

到了周六晚上，我真正感到了慌乱。妈妈在厨房里忙着做东做西，一道道精致的菜品端上桌时，也提醒我距离Mark来的时间越来越近。

我对着自己的大衣柜发愁了两个小时，不停地试穿衣服，再换下来，然后把它们堆满了我的床。我想打扮得帅气一些，但又不想给他们轻浮的感觉，想穿的正式，又不想太正式，我从来没想过挑选衣服会给我带来这么大的困扰，仿佛是我这十年来做出的最重要的选择一样。

我继续待在屋子里胡思乱想，然后传来妈妈的喊声。

“亲爱的！你准备好了么！”

我抓起的一件衬衫穿好，它介于休闲和正式之间，看起来很完美。

最后整理下自己，我跑下楼开门，爸爸和我一起迎接他们。Mark的爸爸妈妈先走了进来，爸爸高兴地拥抱了他们并称赞了Zuckerberg太太的手艺，接着两个男人一边交谈一边去了客厅，Mark的妈妈则去了厨房。

Rendi先是给了我一个大大的拥抱，然后在我的脸上响亮地亲了一下。

“你好啊，小弟弟。”她拍拍我的肩膀，带着妹妹们跑进屋子里去了。

这时门厅里就剩我和Mark两个人了。

他穿了一件白色衬衫，外面套了件他常穿的那种卫衣，搭配松紧刚好的牛仔裤，双手插兜站在门厅里。

哦，那真是完美的介于休闲和正式之间，我从不知道Mark这么会搭衣服。

 

“额，我应该说你好的。”看得出来Mark和我一样紧张，他尴尬地清清嗓子，试图打破尴尬，于是我开口了。

“你想不想看看我的卧室？”

“好啊。”

打开卧室门，我发现自己完全忘了床上还堆着衣服这件事，Mark在我旁边噗嗤一声就笑了出来，我赶忙把它们都塞到衣柜里，迅速整理好一切，让Mark找地方坐下。

他在房间里转了转，目光从墙上的海报一路向下，最后停留在我的书桌。

“在Walsh的课上得了A？真不错啊wardo”他随意翻着桌上的书本，扫了几眼，然后发现了他感兴趣的东西，我的剪贴簿。

“你喜欢象棋？”他翻着被我贴的乱糟糟的册子说，上面有很多关于象棋棋谱和走势。

“是啊，”我自豪的说，“我正准备参加少年组的比赛，他们说我的棋艺还不错。”

他冲我露出微笑。“你猜怎么着，Dustin和Chris也喜欢，我们有自己的秘密基地，可以去那里玩，你觉得怎么样？”

“酷！我怎么从来没听你说起过。”

“这个嘛，我们有一些小麻烦，不过现在应该没事了。”他眨眨眼睛，“下周带你去。”

“成交。”他冲我伸出手，我郑重地握住，好像某种严肃的承诺一样。


	4. Chapter 4

“校车事件”结束后，我再也没有因为分离恐惧哭过。Dustin说那是因为Eduardo治好了我，我发誓以后玩游戏再也不会让他赢了。我以为自己会被嘲笑包围——“快看那个哭包男孩”，或者“don’t cry Mark”，令我意外的是这样的事情一次也没有发生过，所有人好像都忘记了它的存在，所以我认为这事还是包含了某些积极因素。

但遇到Eduardo时，我依然觉得很尴尬，带着一点窘迫，因为我不知道应该感谢他还是直接无视他。

我们不同班，即使这样他还是能找到一切机会和我打照面，无论是课间，体育课还是自由活动的时间，然而每一次我都落荒而逃。

“你应该和他谈谈，而不是这样一直躲着他。”当我把这些遭遇说给Dustin时，他这样回复道。

“他可能只想和你做朋友，何况他还帮了你。”Chris的话听起来也很有道理。

于是过了几天，当我邀请Eduardo和我们一起吃午餐时，得到了对方又惊又喜的表情。

很长一段时间，Wardo都和我们在一起。别问我为什么改了称呼，Eduardo听上去很长不是吗。

我发现他是个很好相处的人，他可以回答Dustin那些幼稚的问题，和Chris聊诗歌和乐队，有时候还能逗我笑起来。我有些后悔当时用那种态度对待他了。

“你为什么不请Eduardo到家里玩呢，我以为你早就会这样做了。”某次我在饭桌上提到Wardo时，妈妈这样说。

Rendi第一个反应过来，“哦！Mark还没带你的男朋友来过家里吗？”

我感觉脸一下子烧红了。“他不是我的男朋友！”

“是吗？我听说他几乎每天都粘着你，像你的一个守护天使什么的。”我姐姐反击道。

“他是我的朋友！”

妈妈同时制止住了我们。

男朋友的称呼让我感到脸红，但我不想让别人有任何误会。那天晚上我躺在床上想了很久，第二天，我邀请了Wardo到家里玩。

Eduardo是那种特别彬彬有礼的人，即使对我那爱大喊大叫的姐姐。开始的几次他被弄得很窘迫，不过当Rendi对他失去兴趣以后，这种情况再也没有发生。我们会一起打游戏，我玩电脑时他会待在床上写作业。他通常很安静，手指握住笔杆在纸上沙沙写着，遇到难题时他漂亮的眉峰会蹙起。

我发觉他的注意力经常不在作业上，而是，好吧，在我身上。当我感到他的眼神时，他会移开视线装作认真学习的样子。

我甚至因为这件事生过他的气，但是随后我就原谅他了。 

 

糟糕的事情发生在随后的几周。

 

Chris,Dustin和我一直有个秘密据点，大概从我们刚认识起，就来这个地方打打篮球之类的，那是个废弃的小型篮球场，只有一个篮筐和很小的场地，但对于三个小孩来说足够了，没有人会注意到这里，隐蔽，破旧，但功能性良好，简直完美。 

我不知道双胞胎兄弟什么时候发现这里的，但有一天我们正在篮球场玩的时候，Winklevoss们出现了。 

“嘿！小矮子们，这里看起来不错啊。”Cameron说的？还是Tyler，我分不清他们。

“不好意思，我们已经占了。”Chris没好气地回答他。

“我猜这事这不是你说的算。”他们阴险地笑了，互相碰碰拳头，像蹩脚的黑帮片里那样。

“别管他们，有本事就来抢抢看。”我拉住Chris，冲他摇摇头。

Winklevoss看看我们，似乎改了主意“那么，再见啦，我们盯上这里了。”离开前他们指了指篮球场。

从那以后的一段时间我们都没有再去那里，不是因为害怕双胞胎，而是需要应付考试，比起两个营养过剩的大块头我们更关心成绩，所以这件事情被暂时放在脑后，直到那次在Wardo家吃晚餐时提醒了我。

 

“我们多久没去篮球场了？”测试结束后我们三个走在回家的路上，Eduardo没有跟过来，他的老师找他有什么事情需要谈谈。

“大概有一个世纪吧。”Dustin仰着头张大嘴巴说，依旧没从刚刚的测验中缓过神来。“你说我拼错了一个字母，Walsh先生会不会当做没看见给我分数？”他突然转过来拽住我的胳膊，眼巴巴地看着我。

“额......别担心了Dustin，都已经结束了。”我拍拍他。

“Chris？？”他转向Chris，对方正在和自己的笔记对答案。

“Mark说得对，担心没用。”Chris把东西装进书包里。“明天是周六，我们应该放松放松。”他冲Mark点点头。

“好的，明天篮球场见，我会带上Eduardo，他还没有去过那里。”

我们在路口告别，往各自的家走去。我心情很好，一边踢着石子一边往家走，然后感觉有人敲了敲我的后背。

“Wardo？你怎么这么快？”

“Mrs Molly载了我一程。”Eduardo笑着说。“我们明天有个约会对吗？你答应过的。”

他在逗我，有时候他就会这样。我觉得我有些脸红，于是别过脸去，决定不看他。

“是我们四个，”我纠正了他。“记得早点来，我们一起去。”

我朝他挥挥手，接着跑进家门。

Eduardo对秘密据点相当满意，看得出来他非常开心。我们轮流玩起篮球，完美阻止了Dustin平时对于公平性的抱怨。时间过得很快。围观Eduardo和Chris的象棋大战后，我们尝了Eduardo妈妈做的三明治，Dustin仍然对上午的比分不死心，于是我们继续打篮球，Eduardo则在一旁观战。

双胞胎们差不多就是在这个时间出现的。

在我完美地投出一记三分之后，忽然从旁边传来响亮又刺耳的口哨声。我扭过头，看见他们隔着灌木丛向这边望。

“刚才那招太精彩了。”Tyler抱起篮球拍了拍，“不介意多两个人玩玩吧。”

Chris和Dustin互相看了看彼此，然后弯下腰做阻挡状。

我也做好了准备。

Tyler势头很猛，他先把球在自己和Cameron之间传来传去，伺机突破防守，接着突然出击。Cameron闪身躲过了Chris的阻拦，把球传给他弟弟，Tyler直接把我撞翻在地，我的鼻子撞到地上，流出一道血痕，手肘也破了皮。

Eduardo冲过来想要阻止这一切，可是他不能。Dustin冲向他们，被连人带球地撞了一下，随后是双胞胎的二分扣篮，他们成功了。

我捂住淌血的鼻子跑去扶Dustin，他看上去气疯了，我们每一个人都气疯了。

Dustin被撞得不轻，躺在地上哼哼唧唧地被我扶起来，我听出里面夹杂着几句咒骂。Eduardo跑过来查看我们每个人。

双胞胎们发话了，“这里更适合我们，不是吗？”


End file.
